The present invention relates to a cultivation device by use of water-and-air mixture and a preferable device for supplying water intermittently to the cultivation device.
Heretofore, a cultivation method by use of water-and-air mixture has been well known as an improved cultivation method in contrast with the same by use of water only. According to the improved method, oxygen is supplemented to the culture fluid by causing oxygen or air to blow into the culture fluid. Furthermore, it has been already well known that, in the case of performing the cultivation by use of water-and-air mixture, the plants can be nurtured more effectively by intermittently supplying water-and-air mixture to the plants rather than by continuously supplying the same thereto, and as a result, healthy plant can be nurtured. However, the conventional cultivation device by use of water-and-air mixture comprises a supply device for intermittently supplying the culture fluid to the plants, and therefore, it follows that the construction of such device turns out to be complicated and the cost thereof increases. And further, in the case of performing the cultivating by use of water-and-air mixture on a ship, the culture fluid contained in the receptacle overflows outside by vibrating movement of the ship. Those are defects of the conventional device.